JaSam - Joker style
by Thotnificent
Summary: VampSam/Livvie Joker... What started off as a weird obsession of Joker and Harley morphed into this weird au.. I need a beta and I need reviews.


It was raining buckets. It felt like the earth was crying with her. Livvi sighed, staring at the water. In the rain…. and in a blanket…. with no clothes underneath...another sigh as she takes inventory of her life. She was no longer queen… or a wife… she just was…

"Ma'am? Do you need help?"

She turns around surprised….. she stares at him…. he is trying shield his eyes from the rain long enough to make her out….

Jason~

Why oh why did he have idiots in the organization. Not only had his new lackey gotten too sick to finish paperwork for the shipments but Sonny who would normally be available, was on vacation with Carly and the kids.

*Sigh* at least they were together and out of his hair. As he is walking out of the warehouse, hoping to avoid getting wet, he sees a figure standing by the edge of the pier…. is that a blanket?

As he shields his eyes as best he can… he makes out long hair. Q woman? He approaches but she doesn't seem to notice him. "Ma'am…. do you need help?"

She whips around and he unconsciously catches her eyes. Deep pools…. he blinks trying to stop staring at her. "Do you- do you need help?"

She hesitates but nods and he grabs her and takes her home.

He opens the door quickly rushing in. Jason's mind races as his body moves on autopilot. Why did he bring her to his home. He needed to stay away from damsels in distress. He hadn't noticed that he was pacing. He stops realizing that she is still in the blanket. "Ma'am why don't you take that off while I start a fire."

She nods and he turns around to start the fire. To his surprise she is standing there naked.

\- he settles her in a shower placing some of Carlie's clothes on the sink. He finishes the fire and makes some tea. He is coming from the kitchen as she walks down the stairs. She is beautiful. Long dark hair porcelain skin and a petite curvy figure that could make men cry.

As their eyes meet he knows he's a goner.

While she was in the shower she debated on what to do with this human. She knew she was safe with him. Which was laughable. Both she and her enemies could kill him in a second. But still… maybe her instincts wouldn't lead her astray.

He stares into her eyes and then suddenly looks down. "Tea?"

She looks at his hand and laughs for the first time in forever.

She takes it from him. He gestures towards the fire. "I uh wasn't sure if you would still be cold so."

She smiles shyly and sits in front of it, getting lost in the flames. He unconsciously sits by her side but facing her. Staring at the fire dancing in her eyes.

He looks down. "Ma'am "

She smiles. "Livvi"

"Livvi, I have seen the marks on your umm. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"The hospital can't help me or heal me."

"What can?"

She looks at him, smiling. "Time and maybe you?"

—

When she wakes she's laying on the couch. Jason's on the floor beside sleeping her. His head in front of hers and his posture is defensive. He wants to protect her even as he sleeps. She touches his hair hesitantly.

She pulls away. She need to go home.

—

She arrives at the trailer that she was raised in. Her father had long since passed and he left her the mobile home. Caleb would never think she was here. She was safe till sunset.

—

She had seduced 15 men. At least, she hadn't gotten that part wrong. But along with seducing the men she had turned them and would have to take short work of training them. Luckily before Susan died she fixed her with an alchemist. Hallucinogens were easy to make.

—-

By the end of the night she found herself back at the pier. Her body took her there before she could think.

She wasn't the only one drawn to the pier.

—

He finds her in the same spot. Only this time she is dressed in silk and leather.

"I knew you would come."

He smiles.

"Could you love me?"

" I already do."

She finally turns to him grinning. " My you work fast."

She steps close enough to lean in and catch his sent. She whispers in his ear. "Do you think I could love you?"

He catches her eyes. " I will find out?"

" Will you?"

He nods and she laughs. "Your so...good."

"Do you know what I am?"

He smiles. "Your not human."

The laughter leaves her eyes. Instead, she watches him like a cat watches prey. He holds his ground and continues. "No one human could be as beautiful as you are. Your not an angel either. I see to much danger and fire in your eyes."

She smirks, "go on"

"That's just it. I can't don't what you are."

"Do you want to know?"

"Will knowing make you leave me?"

"No. It will make this easier."

"Tell me."

She smiles. "I'm death."

...

Some how they managed to make it back to his apartment. In front of the fire. "Are you the angel of death?"

Tsking. "I thought you scraped that idea."

" I only asked to see if you were here to take my life."

She turns in his arms and straddles his hips. "If I told you in order for us to be together I would have to kill you, would you still want me?"

He nods. She puts a finger on his lips. "Careful. Desire becomes surrender. Surrender becomes power."

He stares into her eyes.

"Can you do that? Give your self to me, for as long as we both live?"

"Yes."

She presses a kiss on his neck. He hisses. "Common say it... pretty pretty pretty-"

"Please?"

She inhales his scent then bites.


End file.
